Cable television is becoming an accepted service in more and more communities. This service involves the installation of along-the-street cables as well as house-to-street cable leads. The joining of television cables differs from the joining of single strand copper wires in that in a coaxial cable there is an outer conductive tube and a concentric inner conductive core, these being insulated from each other. The material from which the conductive members are formed is usually a soft material without a high degree of tensile strength, such as aluminum. In addition, the conductive material may have a high coefficient of expansion. In areas where temperatures range from 80.degree. to 90.degree. Fahrenheit in the summer to 0.degree. or below in the winter, the lineal change in the cables can be considerable.
In addition, the cable connectors are subject to rain, snow, ice and sleet and, accordingly, must be weatherproof.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cable connector which emphatically isolates the interior and exterior conductors of a cable electrically while mechanically engaging the conductors in a manner to prevent "pull-out".
Another object of the invention is the provision of a simple mechanical housing which is sealed against the weather and which is readily assembled in the field.
Other objects and features of the invention will be apparent in the following description and claims in which the invention is set forth together with details to enable persons skilled in the art to utilize the invention, all in connection with the best mode presently contemplated for the invention.